


Be Kind + Remind

by failuresare



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failuresare/pseuds/failuresare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel agrees to dog sit for friends. Santana isn't thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Kind + Remind

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short ficlet originally posted on my tumblr. Title from a Rogue Wave song.

Santana finally pushes through the door to the apartment; three grocery bags and one enormous purse securely wrapped around one hand. She’s putting everything down in the entrance way when she sees a tiny object running at her from the back hallway.

“What the fuck?”

The tiny object, as it turns out, is a puppy. And from what Santana can tell, as it bounces and whimpers at her feet, it’s a beagle puppy. (What? She’s seen the picture of Lyndon Johnson where he’s lifting his beagle up by it’s ears.)

“Oh hey, you’re home.”

Rachel walks out from somewhere in the back of the apartment, still in her workout clothes and holding what looks like some kind of chew toy.

“Yeah, I am. You want to tell me what’s up with this thing that’s nipping at my designer boots?”

Rachel steps forward and scoops the dog from Santana’s feet. She cradles it to her chest and turns to fully face Santana. “This is Rufus, he’s Nick and Rob’s new puppy.”

Santana’s eyebrow arches. “And why is it here and not with oh – I don’t know – _Nick and Rob _?”__

__Rachel avoids Santana’s eyes for a second, biting her bottom lip and looking like she’s deciding exactly how to phrase her answer._ _

__“Well – as you can tell, I was out for my usual early evening run.” She gestures down to her attire, a tight tank top and even tighter shorts that causes Santana’s eyes to drift down momentarily._ _

__“Mhmm.” Santana refocuses and brings her eyes back up to Rachel’s._ _

__“And I was running past that coffee shop – you know the one we went to that had that open mic night and the comedian kept picking us out of the crowd and didn’t believe that we were together?”_ _

__“Ugh, yes, I’m never going back there.”_ _

__“Well, I saw Rob outside on his phone when I passed by; looking pretty upset I might add. Turns out his grandmother died yesterday and he and Nick need to fly back to Oregon for the funeral.”_ _

__Santana sees where this is going. “Please tell me you didn’t offer to dog sit.”_ _

__Rachel furrows her brows. “And what do you think I should have done!? He was so upset and had no idea what they were going to do with Rufus.” Rachel adjusts him in her arms as he wiggles around and tries to lick her neck. “Plus it’s just for a couple days, and I only have that one meeting with my director to discuss the rehearsal schedule.”_ _

__Santana reaches down for the grocery bags still on the floor and starts moving toward the kitchen. “Fine, but don’t expect me to help with your little charity project,” she throws over her shoulder. “And I swear to God Rachel, if he so much as _sniffs _at one of my shoes, he’s getting shipped to a kennel.”_ _ __

__She pauses for a few seconds and then adds, “and don’t even think about letting him sleep in our bed.”_ _

__Rachel chuckles and drops Rufus to the floor and follows Santana until she’s pressed up behind her. She wraps her arms around Santana’s waist and presses a kiss to the back of her neck. “Don’t worry, the guys are crate training him so he already has a place to sleep.”_ _

__Santana relaxes slightly and leans back into Rachel’s touch. “Fine, but you owe me.”_ _

__Rachel scoffs a bit. “Why do I feel like I’m always owing you?”_ _

__Santana turns in Rachel’s arms and presses closer, dropping her voice as she moves her lips an inch from Rachel’s, “oh whatever, you know owing me almost always benefits you too,” then brushes her lips against Rachel’s._ _

__“Okay, fine, that may be true,” Rachel mumbles._ _

__A second later, Rufus decides he’s had enough of not getting any attention and starts yapping._ _

__“Great, he’s already trying to cock block me.”_ _

__“Honey, you do know that that statement really doesn’t apply when you say it, right?”_ _

__Santana just shoots Rachel a glare and detaches herself from the embrace to start putting the groceries away._ _

__“Well it kinda applies to what we did the other night –“_ _

__“Oh stop it,” Rachel huffs. “You know what I mean.”_ _

__Santana just gives her a little smirk as Rachel follows Rufus into the living room._ _

__—————-_ _

__

__Two days later, one chewed corner of their couch (thank God they got that extra insurance), one carpet stain (Santana was _not _dealing with that), and two chewed shoes (which Rachel _will _be replacing), Santana finds herself alone with Rufus while Rachel is at her meeting (she stopped questioning why 9pm meetings were a normal occurrence)._ _ ____

__She’s sprawled out on the couch trying to catch up on the Top Chef episodes she dvr’d when she hears whimpering from the floor. (Apparently two days was long enough to teach Rufus not to jump up on the couch.)_ _

__She looks down at the dog looking up at her. “Don’t try and use your cute, puppy dog eyes on me, it won’t work.”_ _

__Rufus just continues to stare up at her. She knows her resolve is breaking, just like it breaks every time Rachel makes eyes like that at her._ _

__“Fiiine, you can come up here.” Santana reaches down and scoops up all 8 pounds of puppy and Rufus starts excitedly licking her face. “Okay no, if you’re up here I do not want your tongue all over me.”_ _

__She finally gets him to settle down a little while later and he curls up on her chest. She pats his head and continues watching her show._ _

__—————-_ _

__

__A couple hours later, Rachel returns from her meeting and is greeted with the sight of her girlfriend and Rufus both asleep. Rufus has moved higher up Santana’s body and has his nose tucked under her chin while Santana’s right hand is settled at his bottom holding him up._ _

__Rachel reaches into her pocket for her phone. She snaps a quick picture and the small noise is enough to stir Santana from sleep._ _

__“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, but you were too adorable not to capture this moment.” Rachel moves closer to the couch and lowers herself down by Santana’s feet._ _

__“Yeah, yeah. I couldn’t concentrate on my show with his incessant whining. I had to do something.”_ _

__Rufus yawns and burrows closer to Santana’s neck._ _

__“Aww, he likes you.” Rachel moves closer to touch Rufus’s ear. “Do you think we should get one of our own?”_ _

__“Absolutely not. His cuteness does not make up for two days of destruction.”_ _

__She knows Rachel isn’t serious. Neither of them have the time for another commitment. “Yeah, plus I couldn’t keep up with replacing all your shoes.” Rachel stands up and takes off her coat and slips out of her own shoes._ _

__Santana sits up slightly, Rufus sliding down into her lap, and reaches out for Rachel when she moves back in front of the couch. Rachel drops down beside her._ _

__“This is so true, we’d go broke. He was okay tonight though. But that doesn’t mean I won’t be glad when Nick and Rob get back.”_ _

__Rachel leans into Santana’s side and drops her head to her shoulder. Santana turns slightly and places a gentle kiss to her head._ _

__“Well, they’re scheduled to arrive back tomorrow night. Then I suppose I can start working off what I owe you.”_ _

__Santana smirks and turns to whisper in Rachel’s ear, “we can start now if you want.”_ _

__Rachel leans back looking slightly scandalized. “Not in front of Rufus, Santana!”_ _

__Santana just lets out a laugh and pulls Rachel closer by the waist until the two of them are snuggled comfortably together, with Rufus still dozing on Santana’s lap._ _

__Yeah, they won’t be getting any kind of pet anytime soon, but this little moment is pretty nice._ _


End file.
